


From Your Lips

by Miss_M



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: Grace looks for a quiet spot in the Le Domas mansion to work through her wedding jitters. She gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Daniel Le Domas, Alex Le Domas/Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	From Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).



> This is an extra treat. I own nothing.

Grace reached behind her and ran her fingers as far up her spine as she could, feeling the lace and the tiny cloth-covered buttons. The thrill of the textures and the contact, almost skin-on-skin, gave her pleasant gooseflesh. In the full-length mirror, she thought she spied her nipples showing just a tiny bit through the white bodice.

She looked like a real fucking bride! Dress, hair, makeup, everything professionally done, expensive as shit, tasteful, like she was getting ready to pose for one of those fake-ass bridal magazines. But this was real, and she was a real fucking bride, and this was her real goddamn wedding day, with her husband-to-be’s real family making the polite, muffled noise rich people made when in a group, down on the lawn. Grace wondered what the correct noun was for a group of rich folks. A gaggle of trust-fund brats? A bank of millionaires? 

Grace chortled at herself in the mirror, a porcelain doll in white.

The rustle of cloth and the sound of a door closing softly in the next room made her swallow the last of her laugh. Despite being so close to becoming a Le Domas, she still felt like she didn’t dare do anything in their house – make noise, touch anything, pour a glass of water without asking permission, that was if she could find the kitchen. ( _“Which kitchen?” Alex had said casually when she’d pointed this out. “Is there one for every day of the week?” Grace had replied. Because of course there fucking was more than one._ ) She definitely wasn’t supposed to get caught futzing around in Alex’s childhood bedroom, eavesdropping on whatever was going on in Daniel’s old room next door.

At least the eavesdropping wasn’t her fault, she thought – if people wanted a quiet word they should really not talk in rooms with connecting doors. This was involuntary eavesdropping, serve them right if she uncovered some dark family secret by accident. Grace made a face at her reflection, gathered up her tulle skirts and started to tiptoe toward the door leading to the hallway, wanting to give whoever was in the next room the privacy they took for granted. Maybe the Le Domases would make her sign a postnup to make sure she kept quiet about whatever was going on in Daniel’s room, like they couldn’t tell how happy she was to be marrying into their clan. _Fucking rich people_ , Grace thought with affection. She was determined to be affectionate toward her in-laws, despite Alex’s mixed feelings about his family.

“So did you miss me? It’s been two years.”

Alex’s voice was very soft, but a quality in it she recognized as well as the very sound of it made Grace pause in mid-step. She’d heard Alex speak that way often enough – _to her_. 

“No, I didn’t. I was busy failing to help Dad run the company.” 

Daniel. His tone as dry as gunpowder. Grace wondered if his tone ever changed. He’d even sounded arch and over-it when he’d shaken her hand and looked her up and down in the vestibule earlier that day.

More rustling of cloth. Grace remembered that she was still holding up her skirt, so it wouldn’t whisper across the floor, and dropped the mound of tulle around her legs. She looked at the door to the hallway, then she gathered up her skirts again and tiptoed slowly, holding her breath, to the connecting door, which was open just an inch. Maneuvering herself into the shadow in the corner, she looked into Daniel’s room. This was deliberate eavesdropping – worse, this was peeping, like an old-school pervert – but suddenly she was dying to know what the brothers were up to.

Daniel had his back to the wall, and Alex stood very close to him, holding Daniel’s lapels in his hands. 

“You can’t fool me. You have no poker face,” Alex said, still in that warm, intimate tone. Grace bit her lip and tried to hold her breath longer than seemed possible. 

She gave up and inhaled sharply through her mouth, making an involuntary noise like the soughing inside a seashell, when Alex closed the tiny gap between them and kissed his brother full on the mouth. They didn’t hear her. Daniel let Alex kiss him and reciprocated, their lips making those soft, smacking noises Grace liked almost as much as she liked the sensation of kissing. The barely-open door didn’t let her see everything, but she saw enough, and the sounds of her soon-to-be husband and her soon-to-be brother-in-law making out enveloped Grace like a cocoon – their breathing, their fancy suits rustling together, Daniel swallowing loudly, Alex licking Daniel’s lips, like he was trying to swallow Daniel boa constrictor-style.

“How much have you had to drink?” Alex asked, suddenly urgent, and Grace knew that tone too. She expected him to rip off her pants and bend her over in five seconds flat. She stayed on her side of the connecting door, and watched, and listened. 

“Can you get it up for me?” Alex, still. 

Grace gnawed on her lower lip, professional makeup be damned. This was wrong. This was _so wrong, goddamn rich people, what kind of a family was this…_ She covered her mouth with her hand, her fingers pressing her lips against her teeth, like she was trying to abduct herself, her eyes riveted to the brothers. She really wanted to hear Daniel’s response.

“You need this more than I do,” Daniel said, still deadpan but also out of breath. “Charity _loves_ giving head.”

Alex laughed at that and kissed Daniel again, Alex’s hand going straight to Daniel’s crotch and giving him a squeeze. Daniel’s whole body went rigid but his hands, pressed back against the wall behind him till then, alighted on Alex’s hips. Grace’s hand dropped from her mouth. She stood open-mouthed, trying not to pant, her stomach twisting, and watched Alex push his tongue in his brother’s mouth, no finesse when he really got going ( _the wet, saliva slurp of their tongues together_ ), while he unzipped Daniel’s pants ( _the metallic whisper of the zipper_ ) and pulled out his dick, fisting it with practiced ease. 

Grace didn’t want to look down. She looked down anyway. Daniel had a nice dick. She gave him that. And Alex could use his hands for more than getting _her_ off. She gave _him_ that. And oh god, had this been going on all their lives, did they do this often, they’d obviously done this lots of times before, and shouldn’t she say something, make a noise to make them stop, go and tell someone, but whom would she tell, she was a stranger in this house? Her palms and armpits were damp, she was going to leave sweat stains on her pristine goddamn white-lace wedding gown.

“Alex,” Daniel gasped while Alex jerked him off and sucked on the underside of his chin, right where the jaw met the throat, Daniel’s stubble rasping against the skin of Alex’s face and lips. Was that normal, Grace wondered idly, in some part of her brain which was indifferent to the spectacle before her, was it normal that she seemed able to hear every little noise they made like it was amplified in Dolby fucking surround sound.

“Alex, you’re getting married. Your lovely bride is somewhere in this house right now. And you know what happens tonight.”

Alex’s hand stilled on Daniel’s dick, he stopped giving Daniel a hickey and moved away, though not by much – just far enough to be able to look Daniel in the eye, Alex’s fist motionless around Daniel’s erection. 

“I know,” was all Alex said before he used his free hand to hike up his trouser legs as best he could and got down on his knees.

Grace choked back what she was fairly certain would have been a truly hysterical burst of laughter. Gotta watch out for baggy knees, that suit cost an arm and a leg! Her mouth was stretched wide in a silent rictus grin, which she covered – again – with her sweaty hand as she watched Alex kneel in front of his brother and stroke Daniel a couple of times with a light roll of the wrist, just like Grace did to him, Alex. 

Alex stuck out his tongue and licked the glossy head of Daniel’s dick, licked over it and under it, tongued at the slit, and then, looking steadily up at Daniel, who stared back at him the whole time, Alex guided Daniel’s dick into his mouth.

Grace’s mouth was bone-dry. She licked her lips, and she kept watching. 

Alex started out slow, jacking Daniel gently and sucking on the head of his dick. Alex kept sucking in his cheeks, then he pushed the dickhead into his cheek, the one Grace could see best from her vantage point, and moved his fist faster, to and away from his mouth, sucking loudly. 

“Oh fuck,” Daniel said, or more like _squeezed out_ of his throat. Daniel’s eyes were riveted on Alex, and he was pressing his hands back against the wall like he was afraid of what he might do if he touched Alex. “Fuck.”

Alex grabbed Daniel’s thighs with both hands to hold him still, and started to deep-throat him, still so slowly. He moved his head forward easily, his mouth a bit more open, so Grace could see him swallowing Daniel’s flushed dick, then Alex would nuzzle Daniel’s crotch before tightening his lips and slowly pulling back, grunt-moaning at the feel of the thin, wet skin, the pulse on his tongue, _the taste_. The sense-memory which flooded Grace made her wish she’d thought to bring a chair to this spying session. She could see Alex’s throat working as he took Daniel down again, and again. She swallowed and touched her throat. Then, with just the tips of her forefinger and middle finger, she pressed on the connecting door between the two bedrooms till it opened an inch wider, and remembered belatedly to count her lucky stars that the Le Domases kept all the doors in their house well-oiled, even in rooms that saw little use.

Daniel threw his head back against the wall – Grace heard the _thunk_ of his skull connecting with the brick, and a second one when Daniel did it again, deliberately this time, his eyes squeezed shut, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Did he hate wanting this, enjoying it? Alex looked great doing this, Grace could just imagine how good he felt.

He looked great… All of a sudden she remembered a conversation they’d had in bed maybe three months earlier, about fantasies still on their bucket list, sex stuff they liked that no one knew about, even if they didn’t necessarily want to try any of it for real, just liked thinking about it. Grace had confessed she really liked watching gay porn, that nothing got her off faster, _except real sex_ , she’d hastened to add off Alex’s look. Alex had kept watching her with an unreadable expression, lying right next to her yet somehow far away, till finally he'd said _okay_. 

_“Okay? That’s it?” Grace teased him, secretly relieved he hadn’t freaked out on her. “Do you want to know what I want for my birthday?”_

_He smiled. “A diamond ring?”_

_Grace laughed and laid her hand on his chest, scratching it lightly. “Oh no. No, I want that every day. I want that for my unbirthday. For my birthday, I want...”_

_Alex surged up, grabbed her wrists, and pinned her to the mattress, while she shrieked with laughter, and then they were off to the races again._ Grace had thought no more about it at the time. Now, watching Alex and Daniel, she couldn’t help wondering: was this Alex’s slightly messed-up wedding present to her as well as his way of letting her in on his secret? She doubted that Daniel knew she was watching. She couldn’t muster much pity or outrage on Daniel’s behalf, since here she was, watching her husband-to-be suck his brother’s dick, her hands sweating, her breath short, no longer pretending that the tightening in her stomach wasn’t arousal. 

In Daniel’s room, Alex pulled off, sucking up the streamer of precome which hung from his lips, and rose from sitting back on his heels into a vertical kneel, his hands shaking as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. 

“Come on,” he told Daniel, his voice raw, like he’d been smoking, and _fuck_ , Grace had to press her palm over her vulva, over all her layers of tulle. “You know what I want.”

Daniel was flushed and panting, and he nodded, eyes locked with Alex’s, then locked on Alex starting to jack himself off, still kneeling. “Yeah,” Daniel said. “Yeah, alright, come on.”

He reached for Alex with both hands, grabbed Alex by the hair, all of his reluctance – or was it just reticence? – gone as he pushed his dick into Alex’s open mouth, pushed it all in at once, Alex gagging loudly in his throat but also starting at once to suck. 

Fuck, Grace thought. _Fuck._ Fuck it. 

She grabbed a fistful of tulle and yanked up her skirts, not even caring if they heard her at this point. Her panties were wet through, and she didn’t have time for niceties. She braced her shoulders against the corner by the connecting door, the buttons on her dress digging into her spine, spread her legs and locked her knees, and pushed her hand into her underwear, her finger going straight to her clit, already pulsing in that fine, urgent rhythm. She wished she could sit down and use both her hands, but she could just tell she’d need to hold on to the doorjamb when she came.

Daniel’s fingers were at Alex’s temple and jaw as he held Alex still and fucked his mouth, Daniel’s hips moving smoothly but with a hitch whenever Alex swallowed him whole, and Daniel watched Alex’s face the whole time. Alex somehow managed to look totally blissed-out while his mouth was stretched around his brother’s dick. Alex’s eyes drifted shut as he got throat-fucked and jacked himself off, no rolling-wrist bullshit or other tricks to make it last – his hand pummeled his dick hard and fast. He needed to come. Grace knew just how badly. She rubbed her clit then pushed two fingers inside herself and did her very best to ride her hand, standing up wedged into her corner by the door. 

Daniel finally let go. Grace’s breath caught at the sight of Daniel grabbing Alex by the hair again, more harshly this time, really yanking. He pulled Alex’s mouth onto his dick, his hips working hard, smashing Alex’s face against his crotch, his throat making rough _ack, ack, ack_ noises while he fucked Alex’s face, using Alex just like Alex wanted. The convulsed look on Daniel’s face almost scared Grace, while Alex’s expression of absolute fucking nirvana was too much to parse just then, with the insides of her thighs wet and her inner muscles gripping her fingers. Grace braced her legs and held still and moved only her hand, fingering herself frantically, the ball of her palm pressed to her clit, ignoring the pain in her wrist from the weird angle. She white-knuckled the doorjamb with her free hand and bit her lip as she watched the brothers. Precome dripped from the corner of Alex’s mouth as he choked and choked on Daniel’s dick, both of his hands working his own dick, till he made a truly inhuman sound and shot his come on the floor and Daniel’s dress shoes.

Grace started to come as she watched Alex’s release. She knew the taste of his come, she wondered how Daniel tasted to him, she wanted to smash a finger up her ass, a dick, a hand, a tongue up her snatch, she wanted one of them to suck her clit and the other to lick her nipples, she wanted to watch Alex ass-fuck Daniel raw and fill him with come, she wanted to come on Daniel’s dick while he watched her with what she already thought of as his special look for her, a little too familiar but warm enough not to be creepy. Her body felt like it was going crazy, coming and coming _and coming_ , and Daniel was still going in the next room.

“Fuck, Alex,” Daniel said in an astonishingly soft tone, totally at odds with how he looked – demonic, his features twisted and flushed nearly crimson – and he smashed Alex’s face to himself and held Alex’s head still with trembling hands, his thighs and hips and ass working as he pumped his load down Alex’s throat. Grace could hear Alex gag and swallow, while Daniel moaned like he was in agony. Her wrist screaming at her, she jammed her fingers up herself one last time and held her hand still, her thighs and insides trembling around her fingers, riding the wave, and let her head roll back and her eyes close, the sight of the brothers seared onto the insides of her eyelids. Her throat felt scraped and raw, yet she’d made no sound, she was certain of it. 

After she’d pulled her hand out of herself and stood up straight, leaning on both the doorjamb and the wall, Grace decided it was just as well she hadn’t been sitting or lying down for that – she’d have fallen asleep on the spot and got caught. As it was, her heart pounding and her legs shaking, she was able to sneak into the big walk-in closet in Alex’s room and wait them out. 

They didn’t leave at once. Grace could hear Alex retching and coughing, and Daniel asking him if he was alright with genuine concern in his voice. 

“Fine,” Alex managed. “Just need a breath mint.”

Daniel chuckled – not a very happy sound, Grace thought. “You ruined my shoeshine, I’ll have to redo it now. Dickhead.”

Alex blew a raspberry, which sounded way too wet and obscene. Grace twitched all over, her clit giving one last, afterthought throb, and wished they’d hurry the fuck up. Eventually they did pick themselves up and leave Daniel’s room, allowing her to sneak across the hallway into one of the fifty or so full bathrooms in the Le Domas home, clean herself up, and fix her lipstick. 

Half an hour later, she was back in Alex’s room – after jilling herself mad there while watching Alex deep-throat his brother, that room felt somehow hers in a way no other part of this house did – and on her third post-orgasmic cigarette, which she could tell herself was just her wedding-jitters smoke. She felt mostly calm, still sweating a little under the armpits, and rehearsed her vows to make sure her voice wouldn’t shake when she faced the Le Domas family. 

She remained calm when Alex found her (“You smoking? In my old room?” Like he was shocked at the transgression), and when she tasted the peppermint on his breath while he kissed her, and when Daniel came in and avoided looking her in the eye and roughhoused with Alex in front of her. _Thirty-seven years old and he still can’t accept he enjoys choking his kid bro with his dick_ , Grace thought. It almost made her pity Daniel, which was easier than what she felt about Alex at the moment, which was a lot of things, none of them particularly clear. 

Except for one.

“It’s not too late to flee, you know,” Daniel told her, finally meeting her eye. “You don’t belong in this family. I mean that as a compliment.”

Grace glanced at Alex, who looked at the floor. A thrill of anger up her spine; a sudden desire to pat them both on the head like a pair of puppies, just to see how they’d react; her stubborn streak rearing up, overriding all. 

Grace smirked at Daniel. “No way. I did not put on this dress and apply a metric ton of hairspray in order to _not_ get married.” 

She moved to Alex’s side and took his arm, which finally made him look at her.

“Come on.” She smiled at Alex, while Daniel watched them both. “Let’s get fucking hitched.”


End file.
